I like you Jade Harley
by NotGwen
Summary: This is fluff, like major fluff, only thing that puts it at K is maybe language Jade has been staying with the Striders for a month and it's her last day and Dave is being doki I've never been much good at summarizing, but yep This is still in progress and I may make some sort of prequel too at some point


(Alright, I tried to avoid having to write a little explanation thing here, but I didn't like how it sounded when I tried to give some background in the actual piece. But, pretty much, stuff you need to know is Jade is staying at the Strider's apartment because she wanted to get off the island but she has to go back in a day, she's been there for like a month now, playing video games –first person shooters- and making music with Dave –he remixes some of her bass- and gambling with both Dave and Bro. So there's what you need to know. I'm going to be uploading it in parts because it ended up being longer than expecte so it may take a while to finish)

-beep beep beep- The sound of a phone alarm was going off. With a yawn Dave was up and in the bathroom. He brushed his hair out to the side the way he liked to wear it, and changed into some fresh clothes. And most importantly he finished his morning preparation with a pair of shades. He was heading out to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself and as he passed through the living room he stopped. Jade was asleep on the couch, her arm was kind of sloppily hanging off the side and her other arm was curled up around a pillow that her head was resting on…and drooling on. He smiled a bit at the sight and admitted she was a bit silly looking at that moment.  
"Yo, rise and shine sleepyhead," He patted her on the head and she turned her head into the pillow more and mumbled out a 'no'. "Fine, suit yourself, I'll only make breakfast for me then"  
"But you suck at cooking!" She propped herself up on her elbows to look at more directly at him  
"Then get out of bed or we'll both have to eat my shitty cooking." Jade straightened her arms out and plopped back onto the couch.  
"Give me like five more minutes."  
"Fine"  
Dave went off into the kitchen and grabbed a couple poptarts. He pushed one of his brother's puppets out of the way of the toaster and tossed the so-called toaster strudel in. He leaned back on the counter and tried to think of what they were going to do that day, he wanted to make it something fun because after today Jade was going to have to go back to the island. Jade pulled herself of the couch as quietly as possible and then dropped onto the ground and army crawled to the kitchen door, she got up to her knees and peered around into the kitchen to see Dave staring at the ceiling.  
"Dang it!" She exclaimed  
"What the fuck are you doing on the ground?" Dave saw her in the door way  
"I was trying to sneak up on you!"  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to catch Mr. Cool doing something uncool, anything uncool! No one can be cool all the time!"  
"Sorry to break it you, Harley, but I am all cool, all the time."  
"I guess so," she hopped to her feet, "Are you seriously making poptarts? Those don't even qualify as real food!" Seeing as Jade grew up living mostly on the land of the island she hadn't quite acquired a taste for food from boxes  
"Yeah they do, anyways there wasn't anything in the fridge."  
"Dude, Dave, there's a box of fresh eggs right here." Jade had opened the fridge to find them on the middle shelf, the shelf where eyes are led immediately. Without even a word she cleared off the stove and found a clean pan and had begun cooking scrambled eggs. Dave watched in amazement, sure she'd made plenty of breakfasts while she had been staying in the apartment but it still amazed him that she could cook, he had a hard time making easy-make and instant oatmeal.  
"Alright, all done!" She scraped the food onto plates. One for herself, one for Dave, and even one for Bro. She figured Bro has to eat too and nearly as soon as she had put it down he had swooped in and swept it away.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, it still shocks me that anyone can cook this well," Both Dave and Jade were nearly done with their meal. Jade didn't respond, she was too busy eating.  
"So… What do you want to do today? It's you're last day here and all"  
"Yeah, I guess I hadn't really thought of that, but hey as long as I'm with you I'm sure anything would be fun!" Jade eyes had that certain happy glow to them.  
"That true?" He smiled "But, that's not too helpful though when we're trying to figure out our plans for today" He was talking quick. She was so cute, and he really liked her, and here she was saying that she enjoyed spending time with him.  
"Well, yeah, it is true in fact," He picked up his own and her dish and turned to wash them off in the sink; it was mostly an excuse so she wouldn't see his increasingly red face. "I guess we could just wander around the city for a while."  
"Alright, sounds like a plan. Before we head out you might want to put on some real clothes though" He had just then noticed that she was only wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear.  
"I guess I should, be right back." She skipped off to the living room where her suitcase of clothes was lying open on the floor. It was a mess but no one minded seeing as the apartment was always a mess. She grabbed a tank top decorated with Squiddles, it was a bit faded from wearing it all the time, and it had a few visible stitches in it from when it tore as she was exploring. It was comfortable though and it was nice to wear in the hot summer weather. She paired with some light denim shorts and a knitted wristbands Rose had made for her.


End file.
